


Dinner Date

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-26
Updated: 2003-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark alters his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

## Dinner Date

by papermache

[]()

* * *

Over the past four years, Lex had learned that Clark could be very romantic. He had a flair for surprising Lex in the most unexpected ways, both with grand gestures, like that weekend in Acapulco, and the little things, like notes in his briefcase. Clark was sort of a sap, and while Lex might not ever tell Clark, it secretly thrilled him. 

However, another, more primal part of Lex was thrilled in completely different way with Clark's exhibitionist streak. Sex in public seemed to top Clark's list of kinks, and normally, Lex was more than happy to indulge him, assuming it wasn't too risky. Lex had worked hard to improve his public image; getting caught fucking a barely-legal _male_ on the Met U quad probably wouldn't garner much favorable public opinion. In fact, Lex had to talk Clark out of things that would most certainly get them caught all the time, because Clark just didn't seem to care. And Martha might not know how much she owed Lex for halting an ill-timed blowjob in the Kent barn last Thanksgiving, but Lex did. 

So, it shouldn't really be a surprise that, once his romantic plans for a rooftop dinner had been thwarted by rain, Clark had fallen back on his exhibitionist ways. Lucky for Clark, Lex was in an accommodating mood. Although, Lex thought as Clark pressed him against the rough bricks of a dilapidated apartment building, his knee slipping between Lex's to press against the hardness there, it might be lucky for him, too. 

Clark leaned in, dragging his tongue up the side of Lex's neck, and nipped at the skin below Lex's ear, his hands pulling impatiently at the dark silk of Lex's shirt. "Well, now that you've lured me from the warm, wide back seat of the limo into this dank alley," Lex said, smirking, burying his hands in Clark's hair, pulling him back so he could look him in the eye. "What's the plan, Clark?" 

Rolling towards Lex, Clark kissed him, teeth dragging across Lex's lower lip, just hard enough to sting. "The plan," Clark said, his eyes still intensely focused on Lex's mouth, "involves you shutting up." Clark had succeeded in getting Lex's shirt untucked, and his fingers were like spikes of fire across Lex's chilled skin, tracing patterns over his smooth stomach and the sharp curves of his hips. Clark mouthed across Lex's cheek, working towards his ear, where whispers could be heard. "And me on my knees." 

Lex groaned, and he felt Clark's grin pressed against his throat. "I... like that plan." 

"I thought you might. Now shut. Up." The words were punctuated by bites just below his Adam's apple. Lex let his head fall back against the bricks, and his eyes drifted shut. He didn't usually like being told to shut up, but since he was about to get his cock sucked, he figured the lecture could wait until later. 

His hands were still in Clark's hair, so when he dropped to his knees, Lex drew a quick breath through his teeth. He could feel Clark's large fingers struggling with the zipper, the fabric tugging maddeningly against his cock. Looking down, Clark's face was all frustrated focus, his brows drawn together menacingly, as though he were attempting to intimidate the zipper into cooperation. Lex tried to stifle the laugh, but it stuttered out, echoing around them. 

Clark didn't look up, but his frown deepened. "I _hate_ these pants." When he finally coaxed the zipper down, the frown transformed to a sunny grin. Lex was reminded of Clark's face whenever Martha visited and dropped off a homemade pie. He decided to keep that one to himself, too. 

He didn't have long to think, though, before Clark's hand was on his cock, stroking purposefully. Lex wanted to watch, wanted to see those pretty lips part and draw him in, but his body seemed to have developed a will of its own. He leaned hard against the wall, feeling the grit of dirt and crumbling brick against his scalp, behind his shoulders, and thrust his hips towards Clark. 

Clark didn't disappoint. He licked up the underside of Lex's cock, circling the head in a brief tease before sucking Lex in. His mouth was hot and tight, delicious after the cold evening air. He wasted no time, setting the sort of rhythm he knew Lex liked. Lex arched his back, and Clark's hands slid up Lex's thighs, cupping and supporting him right below his ass. 

Lex bit his lower lip, hard, trying to reign in the groan lurking in the back of his throat. Lex had quite a history of being vocal during sex, and while it wasn't an issue when Clark fucked him under the windmill in Chandler's Field, it made outdoor sex in the city much trickier. Opening his eyes, he saw columns of windows climbing the building in front of him. Several of those windows were flung open, despite the day's inclement weather. If they didn't have an audience already, Lex didn't want to draw one. 

Clark knew exactly how to make Lex crazy, moving quickly, pausing at key moments. He knew exactly how to keep Lex from coming, and how to make him come right way. Today, thankfully, he seemed all business. His hands gripped tighter under Lex's ass, perhaps bruising the pale skin. Lex didn't care. He wanted to feel this, to have proof of it later; he knew Clark wanted it, too. 

He tightened his fists in Clark's hair when he came, shuddering and moaning behind his tightly clamped lips before slumping back against the wall. Clark tucked him back into his pants, and slid up his body, arms wrapping around Lex, pulling him close. The kiss was slow and tender, their tongues sharing Lex's taste. 

"So, did that make up for ruined pasta and pastries by candlelight?" Lex asked, still breathing heavily. 

"It's a start." Clark's grin was evil, but it was the sort of evil Lex could appreciate. 


End file.
